tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DB Baxter/Current RP Projects
Hey there. It's your old pal Daedra. So, I'm currently working on a wide array of RP's and Blog Stories. Below is a complete list of everything currently stored up in my computer and in my head. So read on! (More may come. Everything here is liable to change) The Arena Project (RP) Current Status: In-Production Others Attatched: Psychomantis(?) Current Synopsis: A new enchantment was discovered by a young and extremely wealthy noble, and his council of mages. This enchantment allows the wearer to return to life after he or she has been slain. The nobleman saw a way to capitalize on the opportunity, and has formed a sport in which teams from cities all across tamriel to compete in gladitorial combat for the amusement of others. The sport is now in it's 12th season. There is also word that the small, crumbling city of Winterhold is holding open tryouts, looking for their own team to submit. Notes: '''So, after watching a good round of Football (American, ofc.), and then reading a bit of George's arena series gave me a massive amount of inspiration to make this. This is, essentially, the storyline of Arena (Or the Arena storyline from Oblivion, what ever floats your boat) with a team vs team feel to it. That's all I really have to say about this for now. Nothing much had been decided yet, other than the current synopsis. However, this RP has number one priority above the other RP's. I can safely say this one will be released before all others. The Civ5 Project (RP) '''Current Status: Planning Stage Others Attatched: '''N/A '''Current Synopsis: The Goverments of the world have fallen. The Dominion, Empire, and Free States have utterly annhilated each other in the 2nd Great War. Every city that you may know is but a ruin now, and Tamriel is just an empty canvas... waiting for the next great leader to build an empire, and rule the lands. Notes: '''I've been playing Civ 5 for about 3 weeks now, and it is hands down the greatest game that I've ever played on a computer. Easily. So much so, that it has inspired me to kickstart a Tamriel RP based on the game. I plan on it being a series. It'll start out small with one province as the playing field, and the future installments will gradually grow and grow until we reach maybe the entire planet (Tamriel, Yokuda, Atmora, and beyond...). It's still in the planning stages, however. Rules and Guidelines still in need of thought and I'm currently looking for someone to help out with the project. Managing a monsterous RP such as a Civ 5 requires more than one man, ye know? The XManlaude Project (Blog) '''Current Status: '''Planning Stage '''Others Attatched: '''N/A '''Current Synopsis: '''Xavier Manlaude, a mentally insane Breton swordsman, comes across the most powerful artifact to ever exist in the history of Tamriel. It has the power to create and destroy entire worlds, forge any weapon, and create or kill any living creature in the world. The ayleids named this artifact... the keyboard. '''Notes: '''And here is my most comfortable area of writing: The 4th Walled adventures. Comedic stories of our main hero interracting with the reader. I think it's pretty obvious where i got the inspiration from, but I'm still very eager to do this. Over the top, insensitive comedy with an over the top hero is just how I roll B) The Dwemer Project (RP) '''Current Status: In Production (On-Ice) Others Attatched: '''N/A '''Current Synopsis: '''A group of Dwemer Ruins explorers find themselves being hunted by a monsterous entity and other horrors that reside in the city of Blackreach. '''Notes: '''Not much to say here. This Horror-RP was an idea i've had for about 6 months, but i've planned most of the things out and stopped. I lost a little motivation to continue with the project. Granted, I still plan on this happening, but just not right now. The UndergroundWar Project (RP) '''Current Status: '''Planning Phase '''Others Attatched: '''N/A '''Current Synopsis: '''N/A '''Notes: Not one single thought has been put into the story behind this, other than X city will have a criminal war happening. Not much to say on this one, other than it's lowest priority and it probably won't be seen for an extremely long while. Category:Blog posts